supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Hunters
Species Being a Biological Faction, and an aquatic one at that, the Deep Hunters use Biomass and Fluids instead of Mass and Energy, respectively. Biomass Reefs can only be made on special mineral deposits, much like Mass Extractors can only be made on special mineral and metal deposits. Fluids can be generated by special Bio-Structures anywhere they can be created, and act as their replacement for the Energy most Technological Factions use. The Deep Hunters grow their units on the battle field, instead of using quantum gate technology. Berserking When the psychic communication and control between units is disrupted, the Deep Hunters will use a pheremonal, sonic, and bioilumminecent cues to communicate. however this is only capable of being used within a very short range, and outside of this, units will begin accting of their own accord, with no pattern to their movements. Te units that are berserking, as it is known, are sometimes more danerous than when working in a cohesive group. If multiple units get within the pheremonal, sonic, and light range, they will function as a group, and the range of communication will increase proportional to the number of units in a group. History It is theorized that the faction known as the Deep Hunters evolved from a race of cephalopod like creatures on an unknown world millions of years ago. The Deep Hunters made first contact with the Void Hunters on Ignus-3, an ocean world known for massive volcanic archipelagos. This was when a Deep Hunter city was encountered by a Cybran scout ship. The ship was met by an armed embassy, who wished to determine if the newcomers would be a threat. Later, an older, dormant, Deep Hunter colony was discovered on a classified world that is inhabited by the UEF, which was termed the "Atlantis" colony. This colony is still comatose in deep hibernation, and was therefore almost impossible to detect, and unable to be reached due to the many layers of material separating it from the ocean floor. Deep Hunter advancement requires the assimilation of new genetic material, and it is only recently they have begun to assimilate organisms from non aquatic worlds. It is unknown exactly how long the Deep Hunters have been in space. Current Status The Deep Hunters hold a large number of ocean worlds, but very few of them are consistently inhabited. Most of the world are inhabited only for a few millenia, and then left for at least 10 thousand years. The main planets held, such as Ignus-3, have huge numbers of individuals. The Deep Hunters pose little threat to any factions that have not attacked them, but will from time to time investigate worlds held by other factions. Relations UEF Much conflict over worlds has happened, and mid level hostility on both sides Cybrans No contact Void Hunters No hostilities treaty, and trade. An alliance has been formed, however efforts are being made towards a more permanent alliance. D'Skarwen Extreme hostility due to the D'Skarwen invading Deep Hunter territory with no provovation, just like everyone else. Angardials Hostility towards on each side, but the Deep Hunters are typically the victors of most engagements. Seraphim Tension, but so far no engagements Zasol'tar Karresh Trade is in place, as well as an alliance. Aeon Illuminate Some contact, but no hostilities Government Hierarchy The species is ruled by Deep Lords, individuals possessed of great psychic prowess that control the rest of the species. Deep Lords are generally of the gender most commonly titled "female" by other Factions. The Deep Lords are served by Hive Warriors, and these are the main force of the military. Military Deep Lords are occasionally in contact of a member of the Slitherer Caste from a nearby planet, or occasionally in orbit, which is a large eel like creature capable of birthing primary units and structures. The Slitherer can (and generally does) function autonomously. One of the more prominent features of the Slithereris that while still amphibious, land-based movement is highly encumbered whilst aquatic movement (both submerged and surfaced) is greatly enhanced compared to the standard Faction's. The Deep Hunters make use of long range defensive structures, and high damage low range ones, to prevent enemy forces from getting too close. Mean while, they use aerial and naval raids on exposed bases, as well as larger land groups to damge bases that are unaccesable to those. They are always amassing a massive main assault wave while raiding, which they will use to destroy their enemies. Units Being a Bio-Faction, all Deep Hunter units and structures are grown and organic in nature. The Deep Hunters are unique in that they use bimass in artillery instead of fluid. Structures Deep Hunter structures can be built on land, however will suffer from an armour reduction. This is mirrored by structures built on the surface of water, or submerged beneath the waves, featuring a large bonus in production speeds. Armour at normal full amount when aquatically builtMost structures are mobile, except biomass generators while extracting (stopping exraction takes a while, as the rostrum used for sucking up mass takes time to retract), some defence structures, and factories during production. Structures move at slow speeds in water, and are extremely slow on land. All functions are disabled while mobile, unless otherwise specified. Upgrable on this page means that there is a version for all tech levels, and some of these can upgrade to a higher building, especially factories. Tech 1 Gill Farm: generates necessary fluids for Deep Hunter units. Gill Farms are the equivalent of Energy Generators to Tech-Factions. These can be grown anywhere. Can be grown next to other structures for adjacency bonuses. Gains a large production bonus when placed near a Protein Reef (fluid increases extraction of mass, biomass can be used to fuel fluid production, and so on). Upgradable Protein Reef: extracts minerals and chemicals from Mass Deposits and converts them into easily malleable Biomass necessary for Deep Hunter units. Protein Reefs are the equivalent of Mass Extractors to Tech-Factions. Can only be grown on Mass Deposits and will provide adjacency bonuses to structures built next to it. Gains a large production bonus when placed next to a Gill Farm. Upgradable. Anemone: Point-Defence. Attacks enemies from medium range with launched acidic spines. Coral Fortress: Land Factory: Produces ground units. If grown underwater, produces ground units normally, but they must go on land to attack. Upgradable. Birthing Reef: Naval Factory: Produces naval units. Can be grown at the water's surface or submerged. Submerged Birthing Reefs can produce all naval units, but surface use ones cannot attack before surfacing. Upgradable. Skyhaven Coral: Air Factory: Produces air units. Can be grown on land or the water's surface; placement does not affect which units can be produced. Upgradable. Sky Tower: air refuelling/roosting station. Creates streams of fluid to fatigued air beasts, which re-invigorate them. It also produces small drones that can be consumed to regain health and fuel. Upgradable. Grotto: Resource storage. Holds resources for later use. Upgradable. Hydrocarbon Farm. Fluid producer, must be grown on hydrocarbon deposits Upgradable, increases speed of fluid production. Dagon: Torpedo Launcher. Fires torpedos at enemy units for defensive purposes. Much more powerful than the Cybran HARMS at T3. Upgradable. Drakon: Flak/Sam Launcher. Fires swarms of bugs that shred air units, as well as Teeth-Spines, which are boney projectiles that function like a SAM, and spread enamel over what ever survives, damaging them. Upgradable. Typhon: Point Defence. Fires needles that shred smaller units. Upgradable. Salt Dome: Shield. Produces a barrier of fluid to protect against attacks. Upgradable. Taloc: Artillery. Fires storm urchins, which are small creatures that create intense electrical disturbances upon impact. Upgradable. Tech 2 Flood Cannon: Point-Defense. Fires water long range, and is effective against swarms of smaller units thanks to a small AOE Splash-Damage effect. Infinite Pool: Wall-Trap. Enemy units walking over an Infinite Pool will find themselves stuck in a dense glue-like acid. Squid Cannon: T2 Artillery. Fires explosive squids that will seek out enemy units. The squid also provides Commanders with a small field of vision, making the Artillery structure a scout unit as well. Clicker: sonar/radar structure. Uses echolocation to locate units, mobile. upgradable. Tech 3 Ocean Tide: Long-Range Artillery. Generates huge amounts of fluid and fires it across the battlefield as an icy bomb that will freeze enemy units solid. This produces an EMP-like effect that can damage both Tech and Bio units, with extra damage done to Bio units. Trench of Horrors: Heavy Point-Defense. Cavernous crack in the ground filled with terrifying creatures that will jump out and attack any enemy unit that gets too close. Shock Cannon: Heavy mid range artillery. Uses large bio-electricity generators to fire electrically charged pods at enemy units, which produce an EMP blast upon detonation instead of high-damage. Functions similar to a rail-gun. Barrier reef: wall. Large amounts of coral with very high health, protecting against land and sea attacks. Urchin: Shield/PD. Uses small spines that are fired at incoming projectiles, and can generate a field of liquid in a large area by exploiting surface tension, which blocks attacks. Mobile, but can not use shield or spines while mobile. Octopus Cannon: T3 artillery and nuke defense. Upgraded version of the T2 Squid Cannon. Has an additional barrel that fires small octopus-like animals that disable nuclear weapons without detonating them. This barrel has a slower rate of fire than other tactical nuke defenses ( due to creating two at once), but a longer range. Scylla: Nuclear Weapons Facility. Produces pod-shaped organisms filled with caustic chemicals and nuclear weapons-grade uranium. These are shot out of a large orifice, and explode upon reaching the target. Has a smaller blast radius, but the caustic chemicals continue to damage units and structures past the primary blast Boneshaker: Earthquake generator. Must be placed over a mass deposit. uses a rostrum which pulses in a way that causes tremors that destroy all buildings that do not belong to the Deep Hunters over a relatively short period of time. Has a limited range, and a long cool down on the quakes. Hurricane: Stealth Field generator. Creates huge electric disturbances and genorates clouds and rain, scrambling sensors in its AOE. Cavern: T3 command structure. Allows for the birthing and maturing of new command units. Ground Since the Deep Hunters are an aquatic race, all of their ground units are amphibious. However, most are useless in water, and just use the water as transport from their factories. Their ground units tend to walk using many legs, or slither slowly over the terrain on slug-like "treads". Their land units tend to be weak compared to their air and naval units, and the land units of other factions, but some of these can be very effective if used properly. Tech 1 Battlecrab: Light Assault Walker. A crab-like creature that attacks ground units through thrown bone-like projectiles. Notably more armored that most Light Assault Walkers/Bots, but at a cost of weapon range. Nudibranch: Support Crawler. Moves slowly, but provides a minor boost in regeneration and health to units in a small area. Shoal: Light ground scout. Small and easy to miss, the Shoal has a combination of bio-electric-and-sonar style sensors, giving it the equivalent of an equal tier scout unit’s radar Squeaker: Anti-air Defense. This creature, resembling a Sea Horse, fires extremely cold shards of ice. While this normally wouldn't do much damage, the ice is made up of a very acidic substance which will only melt in when the fragments meet the heated hull of a ship. A rather interesting mutation lets it stay on planted on land. Bluzzer: light suicide swarm unit. Resembles a trilobite, but with beetle wings, and acid sacs. Size of a human. Incredibly cheap, small, and dangerous unit. Costs one biomass for five,each having one health. Upon reaching an enemy unit, they latch on and explode, dealing one damage, and stunning for 1 millisecond. Large swarms can be a major threat, however, these are easily destroyed by long range splash damage. Crawler: T1 engineer. Required to speed up the construction of units and structures from the slow rate they upgrade. Not needed in aquatic situations. Astrolabe: Radar. Round crustacean creature that houses a magnetically suspended rotating gyroscope. This can create a small trail of fluid toward enemy out posts. Upgradable. Tarantula: Mobile Multipurpose Crawler. A large spider like creature that is capable of filing multiple roles. Its main purpose is mobile resource generation and storage, but can serve as an engineer in the field because of its web-like secretions. It has an acid which can damage units that get to close. Also functions as a scout due to its vibration dampening hairs on its carapace. It has low damage and slow build speed and high resource cost, but is very good at generation of biomass and fluid and scouting, and has a lower fluid cost as well as a high generation level. Upgradable, up to experimental levels. Tech 2 Behemoth: Assault Tanker. Giant anti-ground creature that spews caustic brine onto enemies, dealing damage over time. The main weapon is comparable to a flame-thrower in both use and effect. Vent Walker: Unconventional Stealth Unit. A large organic strider that will spew smoke into the atmosphere to cloud the area from view. Due to the telepathic style of unit-control, Deep Hunter Commanders can see through the smoke-screen via their units' vision. Mantis: Short Range Assault Unit. Large shrimp like creature that uses hardened palps to crack armor of enemy units. Also functions as an observation unit due to long-range, multi-spectrum vision. Tortoise: Medium artillery. The Tortoise, as you can bet, is extremely slow, but this is made up with having more armor than normal artillery of the same type. It fires an explosive sac of chemicals, sometimes mistaken for an actual artillery round. Vacuum Crawler: reclamation crawler. Uses a massive digestive system, it can swallow enemy units with low health, reclaiming half of the material used on them. Can be upgraded to use a "vacuum pulse," which reinforces the digestive system and allows it to fire a vacuum at enemy units, damaging them. Phobos: Unconventional Melee Assault beast. A smaller version of the Deimos, this creature is covered in spines and rolls at high speeds toward enemies by curling into a ball. One of the fastest known T2 units, it is capable of moving long distances in seconds. Creeper: T2 engineer. Required to speed up the construction of units and structures from the slow rate they upgrade. Not needed in aquatic situations. Drake: T2 amphibious scout. A small creature with powerful visual, infrared, and UV cloaking. Has a large vision radius, and moves quickly. functions as a scout on land and in water. Gicaldo: Mobile Wall. Has no weaponry, but can have units enter it to fire out of. Has high armor and health. Can move fairly fast. Tech 3 Leviathan: Siege Assault Tanker. Featuring heavy chitinous armor and a fearsome appearance, Leviathans also carry a grenade-launcher style pair of acid spitters. Slow and gruesome, Leviathans are best used at range. Hydra: Anti-Air Siege Slitherer. Has multiple heads which fire spines rapidly to destroy hostile aircraft with lightning speed and deadly accuracy. Scuttler: T3 Engineer. Required to speed up the construction of units and structures from the slow rate they upgrade. Not needed in aquatic situations. Deimos: T3 land carrier. Large, heavily armored isopod like creature that launches unique animals called shreepspicture, does not belong to me, credit to who ever made this at any targets. The Deimos its self is almost weaponless, and will lay down in a way that protects its softer under body until it re-births all shreeps, at which point it will stand up and continue the assault. Sea Dragon: Amphibious Ranged Assault Unit. Unlike most Deep Hunter land units, this creature can use its weaponry underwater (hence the "amphibious"). It is a long reptilian, similar in appearence to a moniter lizard. It has many large, platelike scales, which conduct electricity from speciallised organs, and arcs it at medium range to multiple units. At closer range, it can also produce clouds of corrosive gas. Wavor: T3 mobile quantum wake genorator. Large 8 legged creature resembling a cross between a moray eel and a mudpuppy. Uses a specialised organ to generate quantum waves to disrupt access to the quantum realm. Has no defenses (minus heavy armor), and is slow. Nautalisk: Tripedal Mobile Artillary. A seven legged moluscoid creature, similar in appearence to a lizard crossed with an octopus and a clam, that has had the first pair of legs evoloved into feathery stabilizing gills, andrear two legs modified into elytra to protect the oviposter, which fires hypersonic spines that release acid upon impact. It cannot fire while mobile. The third leg can extend and plant, giving it high stabiltiy while firing. Air Deep Hunter air units tend to do much better than their land units, since "swimming through air" is much easier and much closer to their home environment than dry land is. Tech 1 Flish: Scout. Flying scouts capable of incredibly quick movement. Viper: Anti-air attacker. Uses large fangs to imaple other aircraft, faster but has less life than other units of the same role. Humbolt: air confusion. Flashes in a hypnotic pattern to confuse other units, allowing other air units to move in unnoticed. Mosasaur: Gunship. Fire bone spines at any non submerged units, these cause structural damage. Quick, and capapble of hitting some of the most agile units. Leaper: Air/ground multiprole fighter: capable of landing and fighting from the ground, this creature has low health and attack power, but is very fast. Tech 2 Skywhale: Transport. Giant transport capable of moving units around with ease. Notably faster and larger than standard transports. Jellyning: Light gunship. Quite literally flying jellyfish, they move fairly quick through the air. Although a normal electric shock from a jellyfish wouldn't do much to war machines, they are able to harness one of Mother Nature’s greatest, and most frightening weapon, with good efficiency: Lightning. Dangler: Anti ground stealth fighter. A nearly invisible nautioid creature that uses extremely long, transparent tentalces to grab land units and consume them if at low health, or deal large damage if not. VERY fragile, and best used for securing choke points. Jumper: More evoloved form of the leaper. More expensive, and slightly slower, but has much better health, armor, and fire power than its predecesor. Tech 3 Shark: Missile-Strafer. Capable of strafing ground targets from long range. High manoeuvrability and agility means this unit can quickly make multiple passes before the enemy Commander even realises they are under attack. Flying Fish: Air-Superiority-Fighter. Fast stealth interceptor that uses reflective scales to disappear from radar. Fury: aerial seige unit. This large beast fires bone spines at ground and air units from large ranges, but moves slowly. Ripper: Strategic bomber. Releases a swarm of small flea like creatures. These imbed them selves in the outer surfaces of enemy units, and begin corroding them into tiny pieces. Shrike: aerial superiority. Possibly the most powerful non-expy deep hunter air unit, the shrike is capable of making complex maneuvers with ease, as well as stopping on a dime. Its concussive spines are good at shredding most air craft, and their rate of fire and air/ground firing make these exceptional experimental killers. Naval As much of Deep Hunter evolution was of aquatic nature, their naval capabilities are notably their strongest point. All of the Deep Hunters' naval units can submerge at will - though some weapons are ''surface-only use. Tech 1 Wobbegong: Assault Frigate. Stealth warship capable of highspeed ambushes. Man-of-war: assault floater. Nearly inisible, these creatures are notable for ensnaring and damaging enemy ships. Boomer: anti-ship weapon. Similar in appearance to a dolphin, these use their sonar capabilities to damage ships. Surface only. Tech 2 Titan of the deep: Anti-Air Frigate. Large ray-like creature that can attack air units through explosive spore-pods excreted from the "wing" fins. These spore-pods will burst and their contents, Sandfly-Darts, will track and fly at their assigned target, colliding at high velocity. Sandfly-Darts are ominously similar to Cybran Anti-Air Nano-Dart systems. Sea serpent: anti land creature. Spits acid at targets, and moves very quickly through water. Can be upgraded to an amphibious unit. Octopus: immobilization unit. Grabs naval units for other units to destroy. Thunder King: Sub-Hunter. Similar to the T3 dark hunter, but smaller and has smaller missile tubes that fire anti air spines. Swims at a very high rate. Attacks by slamming into other subs with its massive jaws, and rams acid inside the hull. When surfaced, it fires anti air spines at air units, and as these are effective, this is a very versatile unit. Stalker: Stealth anti-ship sub. Uses coloration and bioluminescence to become nearly invisible in water. It sneaks up on ships and surfaced submarines and then implants them with limpet mines (actual limpets in this case), which have a large explosion radius. When the implanted ship nears other ships, these explode in a large radius, normally destroying or severely damaging other ships. Can be upgraded to destroy non surfaced subs. Bruce: amphibious destroyer. Shark like animal that has large fins that enable it to slither across land. Uses acid bomb launchers as well as its 100,000 kilograms for centimeter squared jaws. Tech 3 Charybdis: Uses riptide forces to pull units to it and consume them, powering all nearby units by excreting a pheromone that causes them to sweat a thick substance that acts akin to impact-gel by absorbing a portion of kinetic energy. Angler: Anti land long range fighter. Specializes at siege of land forces, often used in conjunction with anti air forces. Hammerhead: Submersible Carrier. While most of the carriers tend to deploy automated strike aircraft, the Hammerhead works differently. With Piranhas to replace torpedoes and suicide ‘birds’ for air combat, it can avoid most enemies in the sea by simply going where it has the advantage: underwater. Cartesian Miner: Torpedo shrimp. A massive shrimp that has a type of coral that grows squid like creatures in containers. When a unit comes over, these squids are released and due to the pressure, shoot up to the surface, and explode. Wrasse: Support Unit. Built in aquatic factories, this creature is fastest (and most effective) in water, but can fly or go on land. It cleans off toxins and damage on other units, boosting their health and removing negative effects. Can revive some units, and can revive units that have been converted to other forms. Moray: battleship. One of the most powerful naval units ever seen, the Moray mounts multiple vent cannons on both sides, as bone spines that can be launched. In appearance, it appears to be an eel with vent cannons, which are bony plates that look like gills. Dark swimmer: Strategic missile submarine. Fires Caustic nukes. Similar in basic design to the Aeon T3 strategic missile sub in that it has a plate that opens to reveal the missiles. Shaped like an eel crossed with a whale, with a large rigid point in the fore section of the body. Tylos: Amphibious battleship. Weaker than the moray, but armed with limbs that support its weight on land. Has similar weapons, but weaker. Appears to be closely related to the moray. Experimental Deep One: Experimental Mobile Fortress. Arthropod armor protects Deep Ones from to all except the most brutal punishments. Utilizing an expensive to produce set of chemical glands, a Deep One can withstand assault by smaller units almost indefinitely. Poseidon: Experimental Gunship. Massive flying whale that blasts coral spores onto ground targets, and uses flying crabs to protect from the air. Coral spores immobilize enemy units temporarily via an electrical pulse that disrupts both organic and technological units with rotating voltage frequencies. The Kraken: Experimental Anti-naval beast. Remains submerged unless attacking ships, which it does by using tentacles to pull them into the deep. Armed with anti-air vent cannons, which fire chemosynthetic bacteria to destroy air craft. The Screamer: Uber-Heavy War Beast. Massive reptilian creature armed with acidic spines and claws. Capable of hitting all targets, amphibious, uses bio-luminescence to find targets from long range. Massive power is off-set by its cost of 30,000,000 biomass and 27,000,000 fluid. The acid they produce is capably of melting smaller units in one attack. Its scream can destroy units from massive distance. Can be hit by anti air weaponry. Has an upgrade on its back, which allows a spine cannon, which fires the equivalent of a large nuclear warhead, or a tentacle reclamation symbiote. Can produce interceptors, for defense. Can be detected even without radar or the fog of war being cleared. Once in the field, is nearly indestructible. Its size has been described by a commander with the misfortune of seeing one as "this thing is to a galactic colossus as a galactic colossus is to a human," however, this was found to be not completely accurate, as it was determined to be only 3 kilometers tall (but 30 long, with 18 of that being its tail). The one time one was killed, it reportedly took 1,800 mavor shots, as well as several hundred thousand other attacks to kill. Afterwards, its carcass began to decay, and destroyed a huge amount of units in the flood of noxious fluids and the sheer weight of its mass. The Screamer is not used in normal combat, due to its high cost and long build time. However, it is used in large invasions, or defending entrenched planets. During one combat, it was shown capable of jumping, taking out a high altitude attack fleet. Without help building it, it takes about 21 days to grow, but this can be shortened to six hours. Early reports suggest a much larger size, this was later determined to be incorrect once a non combative Screamer was seen on a diplomatic mission. The cause of this over estimation was found to be a toxic chemical present in deep hunter corpses that cause a hallucinogenic reaction inside of human brains if inhaled. THis fact was not told to the Deep Hunters, as they would probably weaponize it. Increased filtration in ACU air supply systems has been implemented. Ebirah: Super heavy transport. Armed with numerous anti air vent cannons, heavy armor, and acidic secretions. Capable of carrying up to 60 T3 units, (and more smaller ones), Its sole purpose is to drop units off at the enemy's doorstep. Vishnu: experimental multi-unit mobile factory. A large arthropoid creature with birthing pools on its back, can move while producing, can make multiple non experimental units at once. Has high armor, light flak cannons, vent guns for anti air. Has an automatic 200% nanolathing speed bonus, but requires more biomass and fluid. Can store up to ten T3 engineers inside to give a large cost decrease and a slight build speed bonus. The vishnu is often seen in large numbers due to its effectiveness Archimedes' Mirror: Experimental long range beam weapon/transport. Large crab like creature with a beaked snout that can extend a rostrum into other deep hunter units to regain health, and a large tail with mirrored scales on the upper surface. The Mirror brings these up, which focuses light on far away targets, incinerating them. When in water, it folds down, allowing many smaller land or air units to stay under its tail, transporting them through the ocean. Snickersnee: Quantum Melee Beast. Uses a partial entrance to the Quantum Realm to near-teleport to other units. Is relatively small (size of a large T2 unit), but has mono-molecular claws and huge muscles that allow it to have extremely high DPS. Crown Of Thorns: Anti-Structure Crawler. Slow moving and armed with many long spines, these creatures eat buildings and gain a small amount of mass. Navigator: Locator/radar. Much larger version of the T1 Astrolabe, with larger armor, speed, and the ability to attack by spitting corrosive mucus. Also has the ability to shuttle units through the Quantum Realm to attack areas currently visible by other units. Command Slitherer Caste: The equivalent of an ACU. Functions in more or less the same way, but is more combat oriented than a standard ACU. Kollosus: Support Commander. Large, somewhat ape-like creature that is used for extending psychic command ranges during periods of low connectivity. Can use this ability to disrupt normal communications between other factions' units. Uses its massive fists to smash units that get to close. Has 4 main arms, as well as a smaller pair of arms on its mid chest, which inject hormones into growing units and structures, speeding their growth. Space Based Organisms Most Deep Hunter space organisms are equipped with a light FTL drives capable of moving short interstellar distances, however, anything larger that a titan has a unique form of drive based around a white hole/black hole pair that allows them to move at speeds in normal space that equal the speed of going through the quantum realm, but do not require a stable connection on both ends. Titan: uber heavy starship. Similar to the original reports of the screamer. Incapable of landing. Is known for having ludicrous amount of weaponry, including massive talons, a strategic nuke facility, on board factories and generators, and more acid glands than is considered necessary. It is shaped somewhat similarly to a lizard, but has at least 15 pairs of limbs, and has a large number of spines. The head contains the ftl drive. The largest known individual is 40,000 kilometers long. Fortresses hold onto the outside in special spaces. Fortress: Landing craft. These are the creatures that land Slitherers and other forces. More detail can be found on the Deep Hunter page Star Dragon: Mega heavy interstellar battlecraft/transport. Massive (150,000 kilometers long)serpentine organism with hundreds of defenses and trilateral symmetry. It can carry titans inside of it, and can destroy most other ships. Only one has been seen, and they can't enter a system due to gravity. Trivia *The deep hunters were inspired by the Kaiju from the movie Pacific Rim, some of the images you get when you Google image search "sea monster," a book on prehistoric sea life, and Glitchrr36's love of the ocean since he was 3. *The theme of the Deep Hunters is The Breach by Ramin Djawadi. Quotes About the Faction References